One mechanism for transferring data is to read the data from a file of a source location into main memory and write the data from the main memory to a destination location. While in some environments, this may work acceptably for relatively little data, as the data increases, the time it takes to read the data and transfer the data to another location increases. In addition, if the data is accessed over a network, the network may impose additional delays in transferring the data from the source location to the destination location. Furthermore, security issues combined with the complexity of storage arrangements may complicate data transfer.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.